rikordpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Goat Manor
Goat Manor: Goat Manor is the residence of the Warg-Thain Rikord Mclad. It is a beacon of justice in the Highlands. It is located on the top of Goat Mountain which is a lone mountain in the center of isle of lad. It is told in the old tales that Goat Manor was built by a union between The Great One (also known as the Penis god) and the first lads. History: ''' In the early days of isle Mclad when everyone was following the corrupt Vagina God a woman walked on Goat Mountain. As she arrived at the top she was contacted by the Great One. She immediately understood that this was the true faith and she promised to return to the top. She was then soon forced back down from the top by the foul worshipers of the Vagina God. As she returned to the mountain the second time she made a deal with the Great One, she would give birth to the first lad as a token of her faith. This would be the Great ones son and he would be his contact with the lads of the isle. She was then impregnated by The Penis God using his enormous amount of masculinity. But she was warned that it was only at that exact place that she could give birth to the lad as it was only there where the emission of masculinity was strong enough to turn him into a true lad. She did as she was told and returned to the mountain when it was time to give birth and so she did. It is unknown what this man was called but it is known that he had the strongest contact with the great one ever experienced on the island. It is said that he was born with the mostwell-trimmed beard that humanity had ever witnessed. He was sent on a mission by the Great One to convert all the inhabitants to the true faith. When he had done that and transformed the majority of the population to true lads he returned to the place where he was born and formed a union with the Great One. Together with the rest of the lads they built goat manor as a symbol of the bound between the lads and their god. It has since been the residence of everyone that was blessed because the location increases their masculinity because of the presence of the Penis God. It was just outside of the castle where the battle of Goat manor was fought against the last supporters of the Vagina God. The castle has been expanded on by several of the First Lads successors, but not one of them managed to build as strong and large as him and the new fortifications has gotten weaker and weaker as new blessed ones tries to rebuild and improve them. It was also during this era that one of the first Lads formed the Royal Guard in the Manor and since then it has been their headquaters. The citadel in the center of Goat Manor remains the strongest structure ever built on earth. The defenses are almost impregnable and the castle has only fallen once, in the Rebellion of King Arse. The whole interiour was covered with blue scottish marble before it was destroyed by the King Arse along with the the first statue of the great one. Only a few artifacts from the era of the first lads was saved by a member of the Royal Guard, Loslie Mclad, but, unfortunately none of the artifacts of the First Lad was saved. '''The Castle: The Castle is located on top of Goat Mountain, the highest mountain on the Island. The mountain is a lone mountain on the center of Isle Lad. It’s only known natural inhabitants are goats and the castle got its name from that fact. Goat Village lies directly below. Goat Manor is a huge structure and got several layers of defenses and fortifications. The strongest are located in the middle of the Manor and are the strongest structure known to man. It is built with the strongest Rocks found in the Highlands. They were built in the era of the first lads and is made to withstand any medieval assault. The citadel is surrounded by several layers of granite defenses and walls. Furthest out is the Modern Defenses made to withstand any artillery. But as they were built by non-blessed it is very weak in comparison with the inner layers of defense, especially the citadel. Even though it is weaker than the rest of the Manor it is a formidable layer defense. Category:Locations